Meerkats and Warthogs Have Feelings Too
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Lion King 12 fanfic


Meerkats and Warthogs Have Feelings Too  
  
Note: A TLK 1 ½ fanfiction. Tabitha, a young, adventurous meerkat has everything going for her. She has great parents, Tina & Ted, grand friends Nahum, Nicole and Nehemiah. But she is tired of tunnel construction leader and dreams of better things so she makes the decision to head out on her own. While crossing the hot, desolate desert, she almost perishes until a gregarious warthog by the name of Patience ("Pat") finds her and takes her to the nearest watering hole. This small piece of paradise is not far from a meerkat haven, which Tabby finds by hearing the familiar work song of her fellow meerkat. Pat meets eyes with Pumbaa, another warthog, and falls instantly for him. Not the jealous type, Tabby is elated for her best friend. Going out one day to explore the haven of "Hakuna Matata" she meets Timon face to face and for the first time in her life...she is speechless !  
  
Chapter 1—Tabitha's Tale  
  
In the African Savanna, there lived a clan of meerkats who spent their days digging tunnels, eating bugs, and hiding from hyenas. Among all the meerkats was a young, adventurous female by the name of Tabitha. Ever since she was little, she loved to climb trees and elude the fatal fangs of hyenas. But, she was growing tired of doing nothing but dig all day and all night. Thanks to her leadership abilities, she had been made executive tunnel digger, but she longed for something bigger. She wanted to venture out on her own for an independent life, but it would mean she would have to say goodbye to her friends Nahum, Nicole and Nehemiah. Those three had been like siblings to her, and leaving them behind would break her heart. Besides that, she would be leaving her beloved parents Tina and Ted who were, in Tabithia's opinion, the best parents in the Savanna. However, Tabitha knew that she was meant for something greater. She promised to everyone who loved her that she would visit them someday. She also promised that she would be all right and no one would have to worry about her leaving. She would never forget them, and she would keep them in her heart no matter where she went. That same night, after a tearful goodbye to her family and friends, she left with a song for all to hear...  
  
No more tunnels, I'm bound for something great  
I've got something grander on my plate  
I don't know exactly what tomorrow will hold,  
But with your memory in my mind, I can be bold  
No matter where this road will take me, I will always know  
My dear family, friends and relatives are with me  
In my heart and mind wherever I shall go  
This new life is an open prairie  
The Savanna is full of opportunities  
No matter what may happen to me  
I will be the best I can possibly be  
  
Chapter 2—A Near Death Experience  
  
Tabitha had gone very far by foot and she had not begun to tire yet, but it was growing late and she had to find someplace to sleep. There was a small cave nearby and there were plenty of bugs and a nearby bog for drinking water. Before going to bed, she quenched her thirst and bathed in the water before having a fulfilling dinner. After eating a hearty meal, she quickly fell into a deep and peaceful sleep knowing the journey ahead would be arduous.  
  
When the morning came again, Tabitha awoke and made her trek across the Savanna. Foliage, trees, and watering holes were becoming more and more scarce. She was reaching the area of Africa that was desolate, dry, and barren. As she continued on her route to paradise, she went further and further into the desert. Oddly enough, the sun seemed to become hotter and hotter. She was so thirsty and hungry that the light before her sapphire eyes was becoming dim. "No, I can't let this heat get to me...I must forge onward.", she thought to herself. At that moment, she fainted and began to see an immaculate tunnel with a brilliant, blinding light. No matter how hard she tried, she was drawn toward the warm, inviting light.  
  
Splash ! A refreshing blast of cold water upon Tabitha's face awakened her with a start, but it felt incredibly refreshing. "Hey, are you all right, little meerkat ?", the imposing, but very cheerful female warthog asked. "Yes, I certainly am. Say, you're a warthog ! Are you travelling too ?", Tabitha said, raising a curious eyebrow. "Yes, I am. Luckily, I found you just in time. I thought I was going to lose you. My name's Patience. You can call me Pat for short. What's your name ?", Pat responded, helping Tabitha up. "I'm Tabitha. You can call me Tabby. So, where are you heading ?", Tabitha responded. "Actually, there is a waterhole not too far from here. I have seen it in the distance, and that is where I am going.", Pat said. "Sounds like we're on the same journey. I left my cozy, safe home underground for something less confining. How about yourself ?", Tabitha said, riding happily upon Pat's back. "I was looking for a place where I could escape the fangs of larger predators.", Pat said, with a hopeful look in her emerald eyes. "And how did you come to know of this watering hole that is so close ?", Tabitha responded, curiously. "I heard it through the grapevine and wondered if the rumors might be true. Much to my surprise, I am discovering that they are true !", Pat said, continuing to carry Tabitha to the place that was known as Hakuna Matata. Being well educated by word of mouth, Tabitha knew the utopia was named No Worries, so she had nothing to fear and another brilliant day to look forward to.  
  
Chapter 3—Welcome to Paradise  
  
The next morning, Pat and Tabby awoke to an idealistic view that they thought was a dream until they ventured further into it. "We've found the utopia, Tabby !", Pat exclaimed, happily romping around the lush jungle and tumbling from a mountain into a fresh, clear cerulean lagoon. "Oh my goodness ! This is more than I ever dreamed of !", Tabitha thought, rushing up to the watering hole for a drink. Not too far away were scores of bugs just waiting to be eaten, and she was enjoying this feast. While she was looking around and becoming acquainted with everything in this jungle, she met a number of meerkats and then noticed her new friend had locked eyes with a fellow warthog. Not being the seething type and supportive of her friend's newfound love, she smiled at them, wondering if they caught a glimpse of her pearly whites.  
  
Not wanting to impose, the meerkats went along their daily "duties" and just sat back and relaxed. Tabitha, on the other hand, wanted to continue exploring this place, this utopia. She was so excited, and bubbling over with glee that she thought she was in heaven. She didn't even seem to notice that she had accidentally bumped into another meerkat. "Oh, excuse me. I didn't see you there, Sir.", she said, in a very accommodating, polite manner. "Sir ? Why, my name's Timon ! Maybe you should watch where you are going next time, huh kid ?", Timon answered, with a hint of playfulness in his voice. When Tabitha saw those coal eyes of his, she felt her heart stop and start beating so fast she could've sworn it moved into her esophagus. She couldn't answer him in time to get his attention. "See ya later, kid ! I've got to rustle me up some grub !", Timon said, waving, and heading off in the opposite direction. Snapping her finger, Tabitha knew that somehow she would be able to get his attention again. She had never met a meerkat so suave and good-looking before. He exuded charm and had quite a sense of humor. She loved that in the opposite sex. Perhaps a little plotting would be required to lure him to her. She wasn't certain, but she was beginning to concoct a honey of a plan that was sure to win him over, hopefully.  
  
Chapter 4—Mutual Feelings  
  
One day, Tabitha found another watering hole in the jungle that would be perfect for her plan to grasp Timon's attention. She had asked the bugs kindly to form a procession to a stump that was perfect for a romantic dinner of sorts. Crazily enough, the insects cooperated with her and were more than happy to assist. From that moment, she sat at the stump, patiently waiting for her handsome, charming, irresistible guest to arrive.  
  
It was around late afternoon when Timon followed the long line of bugs to Tabitha's 'table'. She was sitting there, a lovely mauve flower in her golden hair, waiting patiently for him. "Is this all for me ?", Timon asked, surprised and moved at the same time. "Of course it is. We still haven't introduced ourselves properly yet, Timon. My name is Tabitha, and I have been waiting for you.", Tabitha answered, her sapphire eyes twinkling merrily. Timon felt a lump grow in his throat. The only other animal that had done so much for him was Pumbaa, but he had been apart from his warthog buddy since he met Patience. To be honest, Timon was a little jealous, but he was very pleased for Pumbaa. If anyone deserved happiness, it was his best friend. But, he wasn't expecting Tabitha. She had eyes like the midnight sky speckled with a myriad of sparkling stars. Her face was very regal in structure, and her smile was something only a Master artist could portray in its splendor. "Well, I'm very honored you have prepared such a feast for me, Tabitha.", Timon began. "Feel free to call me Tabby. After all, we are better acquainted.", Tabitha interjected, sweetly. She reached across the stump to tenderly take Timon's hand into hers and they locked eyes. At that moment, Timon began to giggle like a schoolgirl, turning the color of an African sunset. Oddly enough, Timon was no longer hungry. Without saying a word, Tabitha expressed how she truly felt about Timon. Leaning across the stump, she kissed him tenderly for hours on end. When the kiss had ended, Timon exclaimed, "Rapture !" "I couldn't agree more, my love.", Tabitha said, patting his hands affectionately.  
  
Chapter 5—Extended Family  
  
After some time, Tabitha thought it was appropriate for her beloved Timon to get to know her family. After all, she had gotten to know Timon's Ma and his Uncle Max. Both were very terrific parents and she felt like they were her own. However, she was missing her own family and friends and she thought it would be a good idea to take a trip with Timon back into the place where she had grown up. She wouldn't be going alone. Pat and Pumbaa were going along as well. After all, they were part of the family and they weren't about to be excluded.  
  
Nahum, keeping a sharp eye out for hyenas was surprised when he caught the scent of Tabitha's floral aura in the air. "Everyone, Tabby's returned !", he said, happily, literally jumping up and down. Excitedly the entire clan came out to greet Tabitha and her new friends. Her mother, father and her best friends warmly approached her. "It has been too long, dearest daughter ! Who's the strapping young man by your side ?", Tina questioned, with a sly grin. Blushing profusely, Tabitha found it hard to answer. "That's my Timmy !", Timon's mother said, affectionately smoothing down Timon's hair. "Ma, enough with the hair already !", Timon exclaimed, slightly embarrassed. Tabitha's family clicked with Timon's family right away and an instant friendship was formed. After a long period of talking and getting to know each other better, Tabitha requested that Timon could become a part of her family. "I would like him to be my mate for life, but I have to have your permission first.", Tabitha said, holding Timon's hand firmly but gently in hers. Timon squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Of course we support your decision, Tabby ! Timon seems to be a real stand-up guy.", Ted said, with a bright smile upon his aging face. "I will take care of her, Sir. You can count on that.", Timon said, confidently, wrapping his arm around Tabitha's waist. "Then welcome into the family...son !", Ted said, emotionally, grabbing Timon unexpectedly and grasping him tightly in his arms. There was a grand celebration that lasted until the wee hours of the morning. Tabitha once again had to wish a fond farewell to her family and friends, but she said Hakuna Matata was always open to her family and friends if they wished to come along with her. After some thought, Ted, Tina, Nahum, Nicole and Nehemiah left upon Pat's back with Tabitha to the gorgeous paradise. The others stayed behind and kept the old, traditional ways of the meerkats alive.  
  
Epilogue  
  
In a matter of months after the marriage of meerkat and warthog families, Tabitha had a batch of kits and Pat had a group of piglets. Each child was different and had their unique qualities, but the mothers and fathers could easily tell, by instinct and scent that these children would become great leaders someday.  
  
Tabitha's kits were named Junior, Barnabus, Darrius, Gevalia, Kitana and Tiara. Pat's piglets were fewer in number, but had lovely names just as Tabitha's kits did. They were called Pete, Paula, PJ, and Paul. Together, the young ones would grow big and strong in a world that was safe from the fangs of the enemy. Of course, the fact that Pumbaa and Timon knew the Lion King himself made life even better, since their bond was built on a steadfast friendship. In fact, the lands known as No Worries were under the jurisdiction of the Pride, so they would always be safe no matter what. The future was indeed bright for all, and the fact that they could live with the faith that love and friendship would keep them alive was enough for anyone to say, this is what Hakuna Matata really means.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt February 19, 2004 


End file.
